The game
by Xen-GQ
Summary: Son diversas las causas que pueden destruir todo un planeta; aunque nadie se imaginaba que por un simple juego todo se fuera al demonio, posiblemente las únicas esperanzas estén en un chico amante de los Pikachus, una aventurera en busca del plato perfecto, una tímida ex-directora de cine y una linda súper modelo. Quizás este grupo de jóvenes sea la única salvación de PKM.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Año 2045. La fiebre por el lanzamiento de la nueva versión ultra realista de Pokémon se espera en todo el mundo, se estima que más de 2 millones de jugadores alrededor de todo el planeta juegan este juego.

_La frase promocional para este nuevo juego es: Conviértete en un verdadero Maestro Pokémon ¡Ya!_

_**(OoO)**_

—Debido a que se pueda filtrar más información sobre el esperado "Pokémon Next Trainer" La reunión de Pokémon Company se realiza en completa reserva, según fuentes oficiales el mismísimo Profesor Oak estaría supervisando los últimos detalles para el lanzamiento de este juego, recordemos que será lanzado a nivel mundial en unos días más…Volviendo al ámbito actual...

Se apagaba la pantalla, justo en el centro del salón varios ejecutivos de la multimillonaria empresa creadora del juego Pokémon se sentaban en sus lujosos asientos de cuero, en todo el ambiente el olor a tabaco era sumamente asfixiante, aquellos señores esperaban el pronunciamiento del genio de tan espectacular juego.

— Oak, profesor Oak. Quién creería que fuese usted mismo el que nos dijera tal petición. Pero, ¿sabe qué esto nos costará casi una fortuna? —Decía uno de los hombres ahí sentados.

— Imagino que para nada fue barato —contestó el mayor e iba a sentarse a su asiento — pero les aseguro que sus inversiones en mi juego no están en peligro.

— Por supuesto, no daría un centavo de mi dinero si no fuera para crecerlo aún más, no obstante ¿está seguro de qué esto realmente agrade a todas esas personas que esperan por su nuevo trabajo? —Dijo otro ejecutivo mientras tragaba un soplido de su cigarrillo.

—Es muy interesante tu pregunta, yo creo que este será una nueva revolución en cuanto a juegos se refiere, es por eso que este juego trata de convertirte en un verdadero Maestro Pokémon, pero eso lo sabremos a su debido tiempo, ¿no lo creen? Además, solo estamos hablando de la primera fase.

—Aunque hay algo que tenemos que decirle con respecto a su petición…

Y risas se pudieron escuchar, era cierto, esto innovaría la perspectiva de la palabra juego en la actualidad, más allá de ver a los preciosos monstruos de bolsillos a través de un monitor, quizás y solo quizás se pueda sentir y ver en carne propia tal experiencia.

Después de algunos minutos la reunión se había acabado, los señores aun con sus cigarrillos en mano, se iban en un lujoso jet de la isla en donde se encontraban, mientras tanto el reconocido Samuel Oak se dirigía a donde su grupo de trabajo se encontraba, cuando llegó todos sus colegas le esperaban ansiosos en el laboratorio ,y aun trabajando en sus computadoras.

— ¡Hasta que al fin te apareciste! —Señaló la única dama del lugar — ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Te dieron el permiso?

—Pues se podía decir que se llegó a un acuerdo más que un permiso, Juniper.

— ¡Qué va! No me digas que tenemos que reajustar nuevamente el balance del juego —dijo un hombre que desatendía su monitor por unos instantes.

—Para nada Birch, el juego estará tal como lo planificamos, pero solo podremos adaptar la escena de Kanto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ambos profesores gritaron de frustración.

— ¡No puede ser! Que hay de Hoenn, trabajé tanto tiempo solo para que esos señores barrigones solo admitan una parte del juego —dijo enojado Birch cruzando sus brazos en señal de indignación.

— Es cierto, me hubiera conformado con que se realice hasta el acto de Unova, sin duda ese es la mejor parte de la historia…Buuu, quiero ver a mi Reshiram y Victini —exclamó Juniper mientras se hacía bolita en uno de los rincones del laboratorio.

Y de manera nerviosa el mayor Oak veía a sus dos colegas, pero aún faltaba decírselo a otros dos…

— ¿Elm, qué piensas sobre ésto? —Preguntó el profesor mirando a su compañero que se encontraba aun absorto en su monitor — ¿Elm, me escuchas?

— Diablos, si no reajusto a Gold, de seguro nuevamente perderemos contra Red, pero ya verá de lo que soy capaz —decía mientras aún se entretenía en su monitor.

— Oye Elm, tu Gold ya no podrá ser real —dijo Birch tratando de molestar a su amigo

— Y con esto ya está, de seguro esta vez perderá… Jajá —se reía mientras asimilaba la afirmación de su tan molesto colega — Espera, ¿qué dijiste…?

— Ya lo oíste solo podremos llegar hasta el arco de Kanto.

— ¡No! ¿Es eso cierto Oak? —Preguntó esperando una negación de su amigo, pero no ocurrió —Aj, me voy a dormir, no me despierten por favor…Por un…

Se iba a su habitación mientras decía frases no tan aptas para los menores.

— En verdad que ese tipo adora a su Gold —dijo Birch.

— Vaya…No creí que esto fuera tan difícil, ahora solo me falta uno…—murmuraba Oak tocándose su frente, ya que el siguiente era su más fiero rival.

— Rowan, lo escuchaste ¿no? — interrogaba a su amigo que estaba mirando su monitor y tomando algunos apuntes.

El más viejo de todos detuvo lo que hacía, apagaba su computadora, colocaba su mano al mentón y luego habló.

— Yo ya perdí todas mis ilusiones cuando negaron mi solicitud, no importa si es Kanto o Johto, a mi da igual — lo decía tan fríamente y a la misma vez alegre que parecía estar regocijándose del sufrimiento de sus amigos —Además ya lo mencioné antes, nuestra idea es demasiada cliché para poder hacer todas las escenas.

— Vaya no sabía que pensabas eso Rowan —dijo Oak.

— ¿Acaso tú no lo estás? Aun no puedo creer que rechazaran mi propuesta, era una idea innovadora y perfecta, imaginen estar atrapado en el propio juego, sin poder reiniciar la partida cuando hayas perdido contra un Líder de gimnasio, valorar las propias pokébolas que tengan, y por último no…morir. Eso es perfecto.

Todos veían el asombroso monólogo del señor Rowan, en verdad que era un ser demasiado fantasioso.

— Oye Oak, le decimos la verdad…—decía Birch mostrando una pequeña novela donde en verdad sucedía todo lo que Rowan decía, en todo caso no era una idea tan innovadora que digamos.

— Pues… dejémoslo así, por primera vez en muchos años lo veo bastante feliz —dijo mirando la expresión alegre e infantil de su rival —. Y bien, ¿cómo van nuestros Líderes y Alto Mando…?

— Pues ya están casi al cien por ciento, lástima que aún tenemos problemas con nuestro Campeón —decía Juniper que ya se había recompuesto de la noticia.

— Hum. Eso es un problema, por lo pronto lo dejaremos fuera del acto de inauguración, ¿y cómo van los otros Birch?

— Lamento decirte que siguen igual de inestables como ayer, ¿no será mejor retrasar por un par de días el lanzamiento del juego?

— De ninguna manera, hay varios jugadores esperando este juego, no lo podemos retrasar más, no hay otra opción, los activaremos tal como están.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Elm que ya se había despertado de su pequeña siesta con Gold — ¿Estás seguro? Si lo hacemos es muy probable que no los controlemos bien desde aquí. Es muy arriesgado.

— ¿Pero no es eso lo espectacular de un juego? El no poder saber lo que pueda suceder en el mismo, el encontrar grandes sorpresas, yo creo que Pokémon es eso…Y este nuevo juego romperá barreras nunca antes vistas, no en vano se desarrolla en la vida misma.

Lo decía con tanto fervor que unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus amigos a excepción del profesor Rowan claro está.

— Ja, y me dices a mi fantasioso Oak — dijo Rowan— En mi opinión yo creo que meter a todos en una pseudo-escuela con la falsa idea de aprender a ser un Maestro Pokémon en verdad que eso es tonto y cliché.

—Te equivocas Rowan, nuestra meta desde un principio es saber al jugador la relación que tienen que tener con sus pokémon y más aun con sus amigos, es por eso que incluimos el modo grupo en esta versión…

—Como tú digas, pero no me digan que yo no los advertí, por cierto, aún sigue en pie que los metamos a todos en el mismísimo juego… ¿Alguien está conmigo?

Y todos se quedaron callados…

— Bien, retornando a cosas importantes, ahora Oak ¿Qué haremos con los "estudiantes"? De seguro habrá demasiados, ¿cómo los eliminaremos?

— No te preocupes Birch, ya tengo la solución perfecta, además estoy de seguro que nuestros preseleccionados serán los únicos en aprobar esta prueba —dijo sosteniendo una carpeta con varios nombres.

— ¿Lo crees? — dijo Juniper mirando la lista y entre ellos uno le llamó la atención —Yo creo que esto es una ruleta, no podemos saber quien podrá o quien no, no importa lo tanto que hayan jugado en sus consolas, si no lo practican en la vida real todo será en vano.

—Sabias tus palabras Juniper pero, ¿por qué tanta seguridad? — indagaba Elm intrigado por lo que decía su compañera.

—Bueno es solo que vi la foto de este chico y me recordó a alguien de nuestro juego…— señalando la foto de ese muchacho.

—Haber déjame verlo — miraba Birch el nombre, y a la misma vez lo buscaba en su computadora — Lo tengo — dijo mirando los logros de él en el juego — Pues…No es tan sobresaliente que digamos, ni siquiera está en el Top 100, aunque su amistad con sus pokémon es bastante valorable — ¿Tu qué opinas Oak?

— ¿Qué? — Decía mirando la foto —Vaya, se parece mucho ¿no?

— ¿A quién? — preguntaba Rowan que se sentía excluido de la conversación.

— Pues a nuestro Red —respondió — ¿Cómo se llama?

— Ash Ketchum —aclaró Birch.

— Bueno, esperemos que logre pasar esta prueba, me gustaría verlo frente a frente con nuestro Red, bien, con esto damos inicio a Pokémon Next Trainer, colegas, estamos a punto de cambiar el mundo, aunque, no sabremos si será para mal o para bien.

Y entre aplausos de todos (A excepción de ya saben quién) se iniciaba el tan codiciado…"juego ".


	2. New game

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Nuevo Juego**

— ¡Ash, llegarás tarde si no despiertas!

En verdad que no quería despertarme, pero tenía que responder.

— ¡Ya voy Mamá!

¿Por qué tenía que levantarme tan temprano? Haber…No lo recuerdo bien ¿Colegio? No, estoy en vacaciones de verano ¿Tarea? No, ya lo hice ayer ¿Qué era? Recuerda. Uf, no, no lo recuerdo, mejor seguiré durmiendo, espero soñar con ese Pikachu de nuevo… ¿Espera? ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Llego tarde por mi juego.

Y ese soy yo, vaya, que forma tan ridícula de presentarme. En fin, vayamos al grano, viernes 1 de Abril, un día especial para todo aquel que haya jugado pokémon alguna vez en su vida, en verdad que este día será recordado por toda nuestra generación, yo me llamo Ash Ketchum, tengo 16 años, soy un estudiante normal de bajo perfil, responsable, muy positivo, algo glotón, terco a veces, pero si me tienen que definir con dos palabras seria: "Buen amigo" O eso es lo que me dicen mis compañeros en la escuela.

Haber… otros datos importantes, pues no lo tengo, a menos que se refiera a mi vida de jugador, eso sí, detrás del monitor me llaman el despiadado Satoshi, no esperen, era despistado, si esa era la palabra correcta, en el ranking mundial estoy en el puesto número…pues…hay como 9 dígitos y varios ceros detrás de mi nombre, uf, eso desanimaría a cualquiera, pero a mí no.

Pero bueno, ya mencioné todo sobre mí, ¿en dónde iba? Ah sí, 1 de Abril, día en el que será lanzado el nuevo juego de Pokémon, y para mala suerte para mí llegaba tarde, en verdad, tenía que despertarme como a las 2 de la madrugada para hacer fila, pero ahora que miro mi reloj en mi muñeca son las 10 de la mañana; sí que no es una buena manera de empezar el día.

Y pensaba en apartar la edición limitada del juego, ese que venía con un pequeño Pikachu en su interior, pero…tendré que conformarme con la edición regular, claro si es que aún lo consigo. En el poco tiempo que tenía trataba de acordarme todo lo que necesitaba, tenía mi carnet de jugador, mi identificación, ¿y que más me faltaba? Ah sí, mi lista de pokémon favoritos, no sé porque nos habrán pedido una lista como esa.

Me ponía mis pantalones azules, mi polera negra, mi chaleco azul con mangas cortas de color blanco y como no olvidarme de mi gorra favorita, aún recuerdo lo tanto que me costó conseguirla, alrededor de 100 estampillas de cereales, creo que soy el único en obtenerla. Después de vestirme bajaba de mi habitación, de seguro que mi madre me debe estar esperando con el desayuno ya listo.

— ¿Ash, te pusiste los ya sabes qué?

Me detenía en medio de las escaleras, me cara estaba totalmente enrojecida, que suerte que nadie más logró escucharlo, porque si no…

— ¿Ash te los pusiste o no? —Y mi madre me regañaba.

— Claro que si mamá, no hay día que no me lo has recuerdo —le respondía. Por supuesto que me puse los ya saben que…y en verdad que era vergonzoso que me lo diga a cada rato. Porque… ¿Hum, qué es ese extraño sentimiento de libertad? Desde hace minutos que siento que algo anda libre. Oh, oh, no quiero imaginarme lo que está pasando, rápidamente volvía a mi habitación y me colocaba los ya saben que.

Justo en este día tenía que olvidarme ponérmelos, vaya que desgracia, perdí valiosos minutos, y más cuando me proponía a desayunar, como decía mi madre: "Un niño en crecimiento no puedo irse sin su desayuno" Aunque eso me lo decía cuando tenía 4 años y ya pasó un laaargo tiempo, ya no soy un niño. Bien. Tomé mi leche y mis galletitas en forma de pokémon. Esperen, ¡eso no significa qué siga siendo un niño!

Terminaba de desayunar y empezaba a irme, quizás tenga algo de suerte este día, si, tal vez tenga mucha suerte, pero después de algunos minutos deambulando por la calle me encuentro con una larga fila de más de 6 kilómetros de longitud, por lo menos no era el último, o eso creo, sin embargo espero tener la preciada copia de mi juego, porque si no…En verdad que estaría triste, eran las 11 de la mañana y pareciera que la fila nunca avanzaba, pero estoy acostumbrado a eso, es decir, un fiel jugador de Pokémon estaría dispuesto a esperar horas incluso años por su juego, no en vano miro a muchas personas haciendo cosplay de sus personajes favoritos.

Después de varias horas, al fin estoy a unos metros de la tienda, en verdad que estoy a pocos minutos de mi juego…Aunque…

— ¿Disculpa pero me puedo colar?

Miré hacia donde esa voz me hablaba y para mi suerte me encontraba con un viejo amigo, bueno no nos conocíamos pero, qué diablos, era un… ¡Pikachu! Bueno, era una persona haciendo el cosplay de un Pikachu y por lo que oía era una chica.

— No sé, la gente está siendo demasiada brusca con las personas que tratan de colarse a la fila —Era la verdad, hace unos momentos vi a la multitud casi descuartizar a una pobre persona con disfraz de un Dragonite. Si fuera en otra situación, por supuesto que le dejaría pasar.

—Oh…que pena —diablos, ¿por qué tenía que tenía que decirlo de esa forma? Me hace sentir la persona más despiadada del mundo, aunque puedo hacer algo, pero ella nuevamente habló — ¿Pero me dejarías colarme si tocas mis puntiagudas orejas amarillas? Son muy bonitas.

Ataque "Súper Efectivo" Y casi me da un infarto, en verdad que ese ataque era verdaderamente increíble. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? No Ash, puedes sobrevivir a ese ataque, estás a tan solo unos pocos metros de conseguir tu juego, no te rindas ahora.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo —sí, solo diré la verdad, aunque puedo yo mismo comprarle el juego cuando sea mi turno. Estaba a punto de decírselo pero ella otra vez habló.

— ¿Ni siquiera si te sacas una foto con esta linda Pikachu?

Otro golpe Súper Efectivo, en serio que estaba a punto de ceder, sin embargo era hora de mostrar mi resistencia a esos ataques tan tiernos.

—Disculpa pero yo…

Y ahí vi su ataque final, me abrazó, en verdad que me abrazó, ¿esto es un sueño?

— ¿Ni siquiera si estoy así contigo toda la vida?

Perdí, no sé pero me imaginaba estar con esa Pikachu toda mi vida, en simples palabras estaba embobado, siendo sincero no era por el hecho de que esa chica me abrazara, sino porque al fin podía ver un Pikachu en carne y hueso, bueno literalmente hablando, mi historia con los Pikachus es demasiada compleja, usualmente en los juegos de Pokémon se debe escoger entre los 3 iniciales de la región a la que perteneces, por ejemplo algunos escogen a un Charmander o un Bulbasaur en Kanto, y es bastante común en el juego, pero hay ocasiones en la que te sale como opción escoger a un Pikachu además de los 3 iniciales, y yo soy uno de esos afortunados…

Pero ahora volviendo a la realidad, en verdad que me tenía en sus manos. Ella me dejaba de abrazar.

— ¿En verdad qué puedo tocar tus orejas? —Bien, bien, solo haré eso y nada más. Ella asentía, posaba cerca de una de sus orejas mi mano, suspiré, en verdad que esto no se podía hacer todos los días. Al sentir el contacto, ella estremecía su cuerpo.

— ¿Estas bien?— Caray, no sabía que era muy sensible.

—Si estoy bien, es solo que por primera vez alguien toca mis orejas —Se oía bastante dulce, y por extraño que parezca muchas personas nos veían, claro, deben pensar que soy un amante de los Pikachus o esa clase de personas, ¡pero no es verdad!

Debo admitir que fue bastante agradable, y yo tenía que cumplir con mi parte.

—Está bien, puedes estar delante de mí…Pero deberías sacarte ese disfraz o los de atrás se darían cuenta.

— ¿En serio? Gracias, te aseguro que algún día me lo perdónalas.

—Claro, es bueno hacer favores a la gente… ¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste?

Y fui engañado por un tierno Pikachu. No lo creía pero cuando me di cuenta estaba al final de la fila, y eso me pasa por confiar en un lindo Pikachu. Haciendo retrospectiva, después de que le pregunté lo que sucedía, ella empezó a gritar.

—Por favor no me quites mi lugar…te dejé por unos minutos y ahora no me lo quieres devolver…Buaaa.

Y en verdad que no sabía qué hacer, muchas personas nos veían, y algunos ya sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ese chico le quitó el lugar a una chica?

— ¡Eso es imperdonable!

— ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!

Y toda la gente me veía como todo un desgraciado, y para rematar…

— ¡Hasta te dejé tocar mis orejas y aun me sigues pidiendo más! Buaa…

Era suficiente la evidencia, aún sigo con el dolor en mi cuerpo, la gente me ve como un pervertido amante de los Pikachus y para el colmo estoy sintiendo hambre, me ruge el estómago, quizás pueda comprarme algo… Me alejaba de la fila, bueno no era que me diera por vencido, es solo que detrás de mí ya no había ni una persona más, que curioso. Extrañamente en mi búsqueda por comida en la plaza no había ni un solo vendedor ambulante, miraba mi reloj y eran las 8 de la noche, me sorprendí demasiado ya que ni me di cuenta siquiera que fuera de noche. Estaba a punto de volver a mi lugar cuando una voz me interrumpió.

— Oye chico, ¿eres un jugador de Pokémon?

Miré hacia atrás y lo vi, un extraño sujeto con una gran gabardina oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo me hablaba; además que tenía un sombrero negro y unas gafas para sol aun cuando no había sol, por lo poco que vi de su rostro era hombre, tenía el cabello azul y estoy más que seguro que su bigote era falso.

— Pues sí, soy un jugador de Pokémon —le respondí claramente, aunque aún seguía desconfiando de esa persona.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Y en que puesto del ranking estás?

No era sencillo responder esa pregunta ni siquiera estaba entre el millón de personas.

—Pues hay siete dígitos después de mi nombre.

— ¡Puesto número 7! Espectacular chimuelo, tienes suerte de encontrarte conmigo —Esperen un momento ¿dijo 7? —Desde la mañana que estaba buscando a una persona de tu habilidad, ven, sígueme…

Y aquel sujeto se iba, aun me preguntaba si pensaba que yo estaba en el puesto 7 del ranking mundial, y dudaba en seguirle.

—Qué esperas, ¿quieres tu juego o no?

¿Creo haber escuchado las palabras mágicas? No lo pensé dos veces, rápidamente me iba detrás de él, así quizás podía tener el preciado juego. Íbamos corriendo a toda velocidad pasábamos varias calles, atravesamos varias bardas y casi nos muerde un perro pero eso era otra historia. Ya cuando me di cuenta en donde estábamos, era demasiado tarde para volver; él se detenía al parecer en una casa bastante sospechosa, él entró y esperaba a que yo entrará.

Al entrar, por alguna extraña razón sentía que este lugar se me hacía bastante familiar. Si de verdad que se me hacía familiar. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, ¿dónde está mi juego?

— Jessie…Digo J lo encontré, al fin podemos hacer nuestros planes —decía el hombre de cabello azul a su compañera, mientras que un tercero me miraba con cautela.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y en qué puesto del ranking está?

— 7.

Creo que estaban hablando de mí, veía como ese hombre de cabello azul hablaba con esa mujer de cabello largo rojo y al igual que él, llevaba el mismo atuendo, y con el mismo atuendo digo mismo, hasta tenía ese bigote falso. Esto sí que era extraño, y por si fuera poco el otro pequeño sujeto al frente mío aun me miraba bastante atento, podía ver algunos bigotes saliendo de su cara, creo que se veía como un gato.

— Y bien, ¿cómo te llamas?- Me preguntaba la mujer con el bigote falso acercándose hacia mí.

— Me llamo Ash Ketchum.

— Vaya, que nombre tan peculiar, ¿y cuál es tu Nick en el juego?— Seguía preguntándome, y a la misma vez sacaba algo parecido a una Tablet.

— Pues soy Satoshi en el juego…Mm disculpen mi descortesía, ¿pero me entregarán el juego? —Por raro que parezca sentía que me estaban confundiendo de persona o de número.

— Oh, es cierto, se me había olvidado no tenemos tiempo, el barco pronto zarpará —se veía bastante preocupada —James...digo M ¿ya le dijiste todo?

— Pues no hubo mucho tiempo, no tenemos tiempo Meow…Digo Jefe, dile nuestros planes.

Bien, él se llamaba James y ella se llamaba Jessie, vaya que era fácil de adivinar, de pronto el pequeño sujeto de un gran salto (En verdad que se parecía a un gato) subía encima de James y empezó a hablar.

—Está claro que tú eres el único en el que podemos confiar, seguro que M te dijo que te íbamos a entregar el juego —solo asentí con la cabeza —Perfecto, Ash con todo esto eres miembro oficial del Team R…

— Espera, aun no firmó el compromiso —decía preocupado James pero, ¿de qué compromiso hablaban?

— No lo firmó, ¿M en qué estabas pensando?

— Es que no había tiempo para dárselo, ¡un perro nos perseguía!

Ah sí, es cierto, recuerdó que cuando ese perro nos perseguía un pedazo de papel se cayó al suelo, uf que suerte que no era una de mis cosas.

No lo sé, pero esto se me hacía bastante extraño ¿en qué pensaba cuando seguí a ese sujeto? Quizás pueda huir de este lugar, estaba a unos pasos de salir por la puerta cuando el sujeto con bigotes de gato habló.

— Ash no tenemos tiempo, hay que irnos.

¿Irnos a dónde? Me preguntaba, cuándo para mi sorpresa el techo se abría y a la misma vez un helicóptero aparecía en el cielo nocturno, veía expectante, pareciera como si estuviera en esas películas de acción, sentía miedo y a la misma vez emoción, no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que una gran aventura me esperaría, quizás este nuevo capítulo en mi vida iba a empezar, cuando reaccioné, fácilmente ya estaba a miles de metros sobre la ciudad, y hasta ahora no sabía lo que sucedía.

—Creo que llegaremos a tiempo, bueno Ash, es hora de contarte nuestro plan —decía el señor gato (bueno de alguna forma tenía que llamarlo)

¿Plan? Desde hace varios minutos me imaginaba algo semejante, verdad, creo que estoy en una de esas situaciones en donde un chico normal y corriente se vuelve en un espía y todo el mundo depende de él.

— Como ya sabrás, el reciente juego de Pokémon tiene el objetivo de inmiscuir a las personas en el verdadero mundo que ellos crearon — ¡vaya no sabía eso!— Siendo honesto, detesto esa idea, pero sé que con tu ayuda, además de tu experiencia como jugador podrás desenmascarar a esos malvados creadores de Pokémon, es por eso que te encargamos que reúnas toda la información que sea necesario para que nosotros podremos crear una contra medida. Confiamos en ti.

Y todos me miraban con rayos de esperanza, seguro que nadie se negaría a esa petición si te miraban de esa forma, acepté, aunque no estaba del todo claro mi misión, digo, si soy un agente especial por lo menos me darían esas cosas que te hacen espectacularmente asombrosos ¿no? Para mi mala suerte me dieron por fin mi juego de Pokémon, bueno, no era un arma laser, pero algo es algo.

— Aquí tienes Ash, ya pasamos el juego por ti— ¿Qué? ¡Pero yo lo quería pasar por mi propia cuenta! — Fue bastante difícil, pero por lo menos ya tú no te esforzaras más.

— ¿Esforzarme más?— preguntaba — ¿A qué se refieren?

— ¿No lo sabias?— decía Jessie — Este juego es el más difícil de pasar de todos, además que tenías el reto de pasarlo antes de la medianoche, para poder desbloquear tu tarjeta de jugador, nosotros lo hicimos en 9 horas, lamento no habértelo dado antes, estoy segura que con tu nivel lo hubieras pasado en solo 1 hora.

— ¿Era bastante difícil? —seguía preguntando, no lo creía, a lo mucho yo tardaría como 4 semanas en pasar el juego y eso que teniendo a mis otros pokémon de la anterior generación.

— No te sorprendas, para ti seguro no sería difícil. Ya casi llegamos.

— Llegar, ¿a dónde? — estaba bastante ofuscado, ya no quería ser un agente encubierto, no sabía en qué diablos me habia metido.

—Pronto estarás llegando al barco que te llevará a la isla, Ash confiamos en que hagas un buen trabajo.

¿Isla? ¿Barco? No, no me dejen, pero eran en vanos mis pensamientos, no podía escapar, en unos segundos me colocaban un paracaídas y me entregaban una especie de identificación.

—Toma. Seguro te lo pedirán cuando abordes el barco, pero pensándolo bien, estas dentro del Top 10 así que no lo necesitarás chimuelo —dijo James.

—No, no dámelo, a lo mejor se olvidan mi nombre.

En la tarjeta decía mi nombre, además tenia una foto mia. ¿Cuándo me sacaron una foto? Pero que estoy pensando, no entendía nada, y solo tenía mi ropa actual, mis pequeñas cosas que tenía en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y en mis manos mi nuevo juego. Que peor forma de empezar este nuevo viaje.

— ¡Ash te estaremos ayudando una vez que llegues a la isla! —Me decía el señor con los bigotes de gato, y sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzaron del helicóptero, juraría que lo único que vi fue a esos 3 tipos con una sonrisa y una gran "R" en la parte de abajo del helicóptero, y aun estando cayendo en el suelo, aun no me acordaba en donde había visto eso antes…Pero basta ya, caía a 200m/s si no activaba el paracaídas, seguro que ya no viviría para contarlo.

Y lo activé, bueno si quería causar una buena impresión, lo hice, varios jugadores me veían con desconcierto, ya el barco había zarpado, vaya que me tiraron a varios kilómetros de la costa, me deshice de la molesta tela del paracaídas, traté todo lo posible en no llamar más la atención, pero eran en vanos mis intentos, todo lo que hacía era mirado por esas personas, y más aún ya que seguía sosteniendo en mis brazos el juego. ¡Ni siquiera lo jugué!

Entraba a la la gran habitación de bienvenida, ni siquiera me fije bien el cartel de bienvenida, estaba pensando en que tal vez pueda hablar con el Capitán para que pueda ayudarme en regresar a mi casa. Estaba hambriento y cansado lo único que quería era dormirme en mi cómoda cama, pero de pronto un mozo me llamó la atención.

— ¿Disculpe joven, me puede presentar su tarjeta de jugador?

¿Y que más podía salir peor? Sabía que no era un jugador de gran envergadura, pero por lo menos me divertía con el juego, no tuve más opción, mejor era decir la verdad, estaba a punto pero de pronto una pequeña tarjetita se cayó de mi mano.

El mozo lo alzaba.

—Disculpe, pero yo en verdad no soy un…

—Mil disculpas señor Ketchum, no fue mi intención molestarle, vera usted que entre tanta gente es muy difícil reconocer a espectaculares jugadores del Top 10 mundial, por favor acompáñame a su comedor, solo para usted claro está.

Y veía como aquel hombre hacia una reverencia, y esta era la única oportunidad de decir un no, era simplemente un no, pero no salía de mi boca, estoy seguro que me arrepentiré más tarde. Entre varios murmullos de la gente podía oír mi nombre, ya no era un mentiroso desde ahora era un impostor, entre toda esa cantidad de ojos, no sabía que una persona me miraba con mucha atención y enojo a la misma vez.

Tan solo quería jugar un…

**Nuevo juego…de Pokémon**


End file.
